


Queen of Pentacles

by LadyofShalott



Series: Tarot [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: Finally, a reunion in Tokyo.





	Queen of Pentacles

**Queen of Pentacles: Gives love and support. Creates a warm, safe environment. Nurturing. Loyal and steadfast**

 

“If he makes you cry, I’ll kill him.” Roman’s sitting on one of the beds in the hotel room Seth’s sharing with Corey, watching his friend try to wrangle his hair into some semblance of submission.

“He’s not going to make me cry.” Seth manages to snap the hair tie. “Damn it!” He throws the brush aside in disgust.

“Here, let me.” Roman picks up the brush and a fresh hair tie and pulls Seth’s hair back into a bun. “Your hands are shaking.”

“Can’t help it. I’m nervous.”

“We’ve got your back,” Corey promises as he comes out of the bathroom, hair finally arranged the way he wants it. “We’ll get you out of there at the first sign of distress.” He turns his attention to Roman. “Where’s Dean?”

“On the phone with Renee. He’ll be over soon.”

“Finn texted. He’s going straight there from the gym with Zack.” Seth stands and takes a deep breath, walks over to the window and looks out, goes to one of the chairs and sits, then finally gives up and goes to sit beside Roman on the bed again.

“Seth…” Corey begins gently. He sits on Seth’s other side and puts an arm around him. “All you have to do is say the word and we’ll call all this off.”

“No… no, I _want_ to go. I’m just… it’s been four years... what if we can’t stand each other in person? Or what if everything’s awkward as hell and we’re both miserable? Or what if –“

“What if it’s like you’ve only been away from each other for four days instead of four years?” Corey asks. “You guys have a hell of a bond whether Roman and Dean and I like it or not.”

“Or Finn,” Roman adds.

“Are you kidding? Finn’s a romantic. He’s their damn enabler.”

“Friends. That’s all. We’re friends,” Seth tells them.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Roman teases. “You don’t see the way you light up any time you get texts from him, or he calls, or he comes up in conversation between you and Finn.”

“For now, though, I need us to be friends.”

Seth is thankfully rescued from that line of conversation when Dean bangs on the door. He makes sure he has his key card and the three of them head out of the room.

 

Kenny can’t sit still. That in itself is nothing unusual, but the nervous energy radiating off of him is enough to make Matt want to tie him to the chair. They reserved a private room in one of their favorite restaurants, so at least there’s nobody around but their group. Matt’s pretty sure that if Kenny had to deal with people, he’d be a complete wreck.

“What if this is a complete disaster?” He sighs and drops his head to his hands. “This may have been a horrible idea.”

“Hey,” Matt says, dropping into the chair beside Kenny. “You’re going to be fine. You’ve been dying to see Seth since the minute you found out he was coming here, and he’s back to being one of your best friends, like nothing ever happened.”

“I still feel so bad about what happened, though.”

“I’m sure he’s forgiven you. Now you need to forgive yourself.”

“That’s really, really hard, Matt.”

“I know.” Matt hugs him, trying to offer some comfort. “If he makes you cry, I’ll kill him.”

“You will do no such thing!” Kenny eyes Matt for a moment before realizing that he’s at least halfway joking. “He’s not going to make me cry.”

“I wish Adam could’ve made it. He’s better at this than I am.”

“He’s with us in spirit.” Kenny shoots Matt a grin.

There’s a commotion by the door and Kenny looks over to see what’s going on. Zack’s hugging somebody senseless, and there are several newcomers. He stands up and makes his way over to them, a concerned Matt trailing behind him.

“Kenny… you sure you’re okay?”

Kenny nods and continues on his way. “I see how it is. _My_ friend comes to see _me_ , and Sabre gets the first hug.”

Seth’s smile at that damn near melts Kenny. He promptly throws his arms around Marty.

“So now I’m third in line?” Kenny teases.

Seth finally walks over to him, taking a moment to just look him over, trying to convince himself that Kenny’s real and not a figment of his imagination. “I hugged them first because this is going to take a minute.” 

Seth holds his arms out and Kenny steps closer, then gives up all pretense of hesitation. His arms go around Seth as if they know that’s where they belong. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Kenny whispers, and he knows he should let go, but he can’t. He feels dampness on his shoulder, and he’s guessing there are tears in Seth’s eyes to match the ones in his own.

“Missed you, too,” Seth murmurs. He doesn’t make any move to let go, either.

Corey coughs after a couple of minutes, attempting to get Seth’s attention. It doesn’t work. He glares at Zack and Marty, who are laughing themselves silly across the room.

“Guys, we’ve reached the point where social etiquette says this is awkward,” Zack points out, still laughing.

“Don’t care,” Kenny mutters, still clinging to Seth.

“Me either.”

“Ten bucks says they kiss,” Dean jokes.

“ _So_ not taking that bet,” Nick says, laughing.

When they finally take a step back, both of them have tears in their eyes, but they’re smiling.

“I told Kenny I was going to kill Seth if he made him cry,” Matt says to Roman.

“I told Seth the same thing about Kenny.”

“Happy tears don’t count,” Nick points out with a sniffle.

“Oh god, you’re crying too!” Matt eyes his younger brother in disbelief.

“Am not. There’s something in my eye.”

“You keep telling yourself that, kid,” Roman says.

Seth and Kenny finally make it over to the table and sit side by side, so close that their arms are touching.

“Seth, you want to come sit over here with us?” Roman asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Roman, I love you, but if you want me sitting anywhere else you’re going to have to come over here and move me. And I will fight you.”

Roman holds up his hands in surrender. “Fine, stay where you’re at.” He shakes his head and smiles. “I’m good with whatever makes you happy.”

“Thanks.” Seth turns to Kenny. “Roman and Dean and Corey started out in NXT with me. I love them like brothers, but they get a little overprotective.” 

“I’m glad you have people looking out for you. They’re overprotective because they love you, you know.”

“Listen to the man, Seth,” Corey says.

“Finn’s not as bad, but he’s a more recent addition to the family,” Seth continues. 

“Oh god, give him time.” Zack tells him. “He’ll mother you to death.”

“Hey!” Finn pouts. “I’m not that bad. And somebody has to keep an eye on you.”

“You’d think those two were an old married couple, wouldn’t you?” Marty watches his friends, laughing softly at their silliness.

Their conversation halts briefly as their waitress arrives and they order enough food for a small army. Once she leaves, conversation resumes as Seth’s friends get to know Kenny and his friends and vice versa. Seth and Kenny are both relieved that they all seem to like each other.

It’s all Kenny can do to keep his hands to himself. Mostly, he just wants to reach out and touch Seth and make sure that he’s actually there, and that this whole thing isn’t something his mind has conjured to torture him. Part of him is still scared that he’s going to wake up and find out that the last several months haven’t happened.

Their food arrives, but the conversation around the table continues during the meal. Seth notices that Matt and Roman seem to have hit it off, and Corey, Nick and Dean are laughing about something. That makes him happy. He had been afraid that his two sets of friends weren’t going to get along. 

Seth and Kenny haven’t been able to stop talking to each other, or for that matter, looking at each other. Finn watches them, attention spent between them and the conversation Zack and Marty are having beside him. They can’t stop touching each other, he notices - Kenny’s hand on Seth’s shoulder as he’s telling some story about wrestling Tanahashi, Seth leaning close and brushing their arms together when he’s laughing about something, and at one point he’s sure they’re holding hands for a minute. It’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

“I can’t wait to introduce you to everybody else. They’re all going to love you.” Kenny pauses to take a bite.

“Or they’re going to go all mama bear like those three,” he gestures toward Dean, Corey and Roman, “did with you, and will be ready to murder me.”

“Hush, they will not. Oh, this is amazing. You have to try it.” Kenny picks up a piece of sashimi with his chopsticks and feeds it to Seth. Neither of them realizes that for a moment, all eyes are on them.

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Finn observes, drawing laughter from Zack and Marty. “Today raw fish, tomorrow, wedding cake,” he teases. 

“They used to do that all the time,” Matt explains. “It’s normal.”

“Was normal, you mean,” Dean remarks.

“Nah, still is. I know it’s weird, but this is also what I sort of figured would happen.”

“You’re right. That was really good. What’s it called? In Japanese, I mean.”

Kenny tells him, and then starts pointing to other things and telling him the Japanese names.

“You know I’m never going to remember any of this, right?”

“Maybe.” Kenny slips an arm around him and gives him a one-armed hug. “But I’ll always remember having you here with me tonight.”

“Me, too.” Seth briefly rests his head on Kenny’s shoulder, and for a while it’s like the previous four years never happened.


End file.
